Shadows of the Past
by thetruth
Summary: An adventure with the gang that brings to light some of Jim and Aisha's past and their future as well


Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star or any of these characters. 

Author's Note: This story happens two years after the Galactic Leyline Story. Please tell me what you think and I will be sure to post chapter two soon. J 

The Cyper café was noisy with the hustle and bustle of the industrial city of Kyotho. The waitresses and waiters carry their orders to their important and busy customers. They part ways so that we may see a very familiar face in Jim Hawkins. He is leaning on the counter stir his drink with a spoon. He sips and smiles. " Ah Coffee. Nothing in the entire universe like it." he says. 

Then he looks to his left and notices three men laughing and pointing at some one. They look about thirty or so and have that biker look to them. One pulls his sunglasses down. "Hee hee lookie at that Ctarl-Ctarl. What a looker." 

Jim ears pick up at that. He looks over to where they are pointing a see that in fact they are talking about none other than Aisha Clan Clan of the Ctarl-Ctarl empire. She is sipping on some milk while working on a computer. 

Jim shakes his head and smiles. "Guys I think that is one you would be better off leaving that one alone." 

One of the guys snaps around." Are you kidding me kid? Do you have any idea who I am?" 

Jim thinks " No. I usually don't keep up with the morons of the week." 

The man standing beside him screams "Show some respect this is Mikey Moonlight. The son of the Roger Moonlight , the man who runs "Moonlight Memories" the biggest Casino on Mars ." 

Jim yawns, " How nice for you if you have such a big wig father than way does it look like you shop at the Thrift Store." 

Mikey pushes his fist at Jim " You little punk! You little slime! Don't you know…." He pulls on his blue jean jacket. "This is the latest style."

The man to his left nods in agreement. "Yes yes and you see Mikey here loves the ladies and none have ever said no and do you know why?" 

Jim replys, " Because he hits on Stupid ugly women?" 

Mikey is fumming. "No because I am a very powerful and women love that kind of stuff even a Ctral-Ctral and I will prove that right now." 

Jim shakes his head. "_This ain't going to be pretty." _

Mikey walks over with a smug look on his face and places his hand on her shoulder. 

Aisha says "Would you like to lose that hand?" 

Mikey pulls back his hand and laughs. "Whatever you say baby." 

Aisha tries to keep working. Mikey bends over. "What you working on there? Is it a love letter to you true love? Well no worries about using stamps because I am right here!"

Aisha lifts up one eye lid. "Leave me alone please this is very private. Scum like you wouldn't understand." 

Mikey leans in further. "Oh come on baby just one peek….." 

Aisha growls " I said Leave me alone."

With that Aisha back hands Mikey and he goes flying across the room and smashs though the window behind Jim and makes a huge dent in a car in the parking lot. 

One of the men with him. " MY CAR!!!!!!" He runs out though the hole in the window. 

The other scream " We will not forget this insult." He chases the other one though the window. 

Jim shakes his head and walks over to Aisha. "Good shot Aisha. Done?"

Aisha turns around and smiles warmly. "I will be a minute. I just have to do a few more things and then we can go." 

Jim gives her the thumbs up. "Ok I am ready when you are!"

*******

The police station is over ran with the worst of the worst. Thanks to one Gene Starwind one more has been returned to the fold. Gene and Melfina stand at the officer's desk and wait for his money. Melfina turns around. "These places give me the creeps."

Gene turns and looks at her. "Well Melfina as soon as the nice man returns with our money we can go.

The officer returns to his desk. " Ok here you go. One Million Woolong."

Gene smiles " Thank you so very much. Ah I love helping society especially when there is a profit to be made."

Melfina frowns " Not really a profit ,however, once we split it five ways and give Fred some of the money so we can continue to pay back his debt and do repairs and maintenance on the _Outlaw Star _we will not have that much."

Gene smiles. "Don't be such a downer everything will work out. It always does right?" 

Melfina smiles and nods. "Right!"

*******

The blacksmith held the blade in his hand. "This sword is wonderfully made. It is amazing. I will sharpen it. It will cost you 2,500 woolongs."

Suzkuna said " Sounds fair to me. Just do a good job or you may get a closer look at it than you wish." Suzkuna turns "_ Yes you had better do a good job I have a bad feeling. I have a bad feeling I will be using it soon. There is something bad coming. _

**********

Jim pulls the car up to the graveyard. Jim turns and looks at Aisha " Well here we are Aisha."

Aisha nods "Thank you Jim. Please wait for me here. I will be back soon." Aisha picks up a bouquet of flowers and walks up the hill. She goes past many graves but finally stops at one . She bends down and places the flowers on the grave. Aisha smiles but it is weak. " It has been a long time my old friend. I remember your face, your joy and your peace. Even in the face of death your light shined bright and made everyone that loved you know that there is more to this life and for that I will never forget you." She runs her hand over the grave. A tear falls. "Never." Aisha starts to pray for her friend.

*******

Gene and Melfina are back at headquarters. Gene is lying on the couch and Melfina is cooking. Gene screams "Melfina what's for lunch? I am starving over here!"

Melfina replies "Hamburgers they will be done soon."

Gene grumbles "They had better be. What would this place do if I starved to death?

A little Gillian pops up. "It would probably grow in profit and less yelling that much is for sure."

Gene hits the little Gillian across the room. "Ah who asked you." 

The door opens up and it is Suzkuka. "I got all of my errands ran but I have not see an good bounties or jobs all day. If this continues we will be even further in the hole." 

Gene looks at her. "Just as I was explaining to Melfina something will come up. It always does."

Suzuka gets in his face "Always does? Since when has it."

Gene yells at her" Your not in the poorhouse are you?"

The little Gilian pops up again. "See? That is what I am talking about?"

Gene hits him again. "Leave me alone!"

The door opens again this time it is Jim and Aisha. Aisha goes and sits down in her room and Jim walks over to Gene. Jim sneers at Gene. "What's a matter Gene? Yelling at everybody again."

Gene snouts. "Well if everybody would just calm down about the money situation it would be all good."

Jim leans back." Calm? You mean like you?"

Gene folds his arms behind his head. "Exactly."

Suzuka shakes her head and walks away. Jim watches her as she leaves. Gene leans up and looks at Aisha's room. "Jim , Aisha has been unusually quiet today. Is there anything a matter?"

Jim knocks on his head. " Hello it is May 12."

Gene slaps his head. " Of course. How is she?"

Jim leans his head to one side. "Same as she is every year."

Gene nods" Guess it is to be expected."

Jim looks at him. "Guess so."

There is a knock at the door. Gene looks up. "Now who could that be?"

Jim goes to answer it. "Maybe Fred has stopped playing around and sent some hired guns to kill us all or something."

Gene laughs. "Naw Fred loves us too much to do that. Besides I doubt if that were the case that they would knock. It is probably just another member of the Jim Hawkings is the cutest boy in the universe fan club. Throw some hot kisses to your fans for me Jim."

Jim looks in the peephole. "Whatever. I rather it been the hit men than that." Jim looks though and sees a beautiful young lady. Her black hair hung over her shoulders gracefully and she was wearing a red dress not pink like the day he met her so long ago. Jim paused "Hanmyou. ?"

TO BE COUTNIED……….. 


End file.
